Nightmares
by BTRluffer13
Summary: What happens when Carlos gets a nightmare and his parents don't help? You'll find out. James and Carlos fluff and a little slash. x3 This is for The Semi Offcial BTR One-shot day. I know, one day late. x3


Little Carlos woke up with a fright. He gripped his blankets close to him as he began to gasp. Carlos jumped out of bed and ran to his daddy's room. If you can't tell, Carlos was royally scared. Said Latino shook his dad's shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm scared." he whimpered as his dad's eyes began to open.

"Carlos, just man up!" his dad grumbled.

"I'm only six!"

"Well, then, _**Grow**_ up." he then rolled over.

Carlos whimpered again and practically crawled out of the room. Then, as fast as he could, Carlos opened a window and jumped out of it. He landed face down in mud, but he just brushed off the fall and kept running. He's taken worse falls when he plays hockey with James, Kendall, and Logan. Carlos ran across the street to James's house. When he got to him and James's clubhouse, he heard something soothing, of course it was James playing piano. Even though he was only 6, he was a music prodigy. Carlos did their secret knock and waited for James to knock back, letting him in.

"I'll be down there in a minute." James called.

"Ok!" Carlos waited a couple minutes and James jumped down.

"Hi Carlos!" James smiled. He held his little buddy close to him. "What brung you here?"

"I had a bad dream." Carlos took one of James's hands and held on tightly to it. "And my daddy told me to man up and grow up." Carlos tried to fight back tears that were forming in his eyes, of course they rolled down his face anyway.

James gently rubbed some tears away, feeling something besides the tear and his cheek. "What a douche.." he muttered. James took Carlos's arm and lead him up to their clubhouse. "Come 'ere.."

"What's a douche?"

"Don't even worry.." When they were there, James told his little Latino buddy to sit down while he got a paper towel. He wiped Carlos's face of the mud that was on it. "Did you fall on the way here?" Carlos nodded. "Aww, You got mud all over yourself."

"I did?" Carlos asked. James nodded. After James got the rest of the mud off of him, he made a follow me motion.

"C'mere.. I'm gonna get you some PJ's." James put his arms around Carlos, lifting him into his arms. James was a really strong boy, so carrying Carlos wasn't to hard of a task. He took Carlos to his room. "Take your shirt and pants off, I'll get you some PJs." James kissed his cheek.

Carlos nodded. "Ok." He did as he was told, taking off his shirt and pants. James came over with his favorite jammies, slipping it over Carlos's head.

"Lift your arms." James said. And he slipped it on him. "Hold onto my shoulders." Carlos did so and James slipped on the pants.

"Aww, these are your favorites." Carlos said, looking up.

"Yeah, but I love you so it's ok." James said. He smiled, since the Latino looked absolutely adorable wearing his potato jammies. "Aww, you look so cute.." James kissed Carlos's cheek, who was blushing terribly.

"Thanks.." he said shyly.

"Now, c'mon. Let's get to bed." James took Carlos's hand and lead him to his bed. "Nighty-night."

"Night-night" Carlos yawned. James clapped twice, and the lights were out.

While in deep slumber, James had a delightful dream where Carlos agreed to be his little boyfriend, and shared their first kiss. James held Carlos tight in his sleep and smiled.

Carlos on the other hand was having a nightmare. He was just walking down the street, minding his own, sucking a cherry lollipop. He suddenly got pulled into a nearby bush by big scary guys. The big people took Carlos's clothes and beat him up. They then, left the little Latino crying on the ground. Carlos woke up, and held whatever was close, which happened to be James, to him tightly. Then he decided Howard the Hazel-eyed brunette and try to feel better.

"James.. Jamie.. Jamie..." Carlos whispered, as tears ran down his tan face. He shook the brunettes shoulder, but James didnt wake up. So Carlos just slapped him until he did.

James woke up, after a couple slaps, his eyes snapping open. He took a notice at his little buddy and immediately got worried. "Carlitos? Are you ok?"

"I'm scared." Carlos muttered, burrying his face into James's chest. Tears flowed form his eyes without stopping.

"Dont cry," James said as he felt his shirt getting wet. "I'm here." he muttered, rubbing Carlos's back.

"The pain felt real, Jamie. It was scary." Carlos whispered.

"I know you're scared.. I know it 'Litos." James sighed, and ran his hand through Carlos's hair, trying to calm him. "I just don't know why.."

"Whaddya mean?"

James shook his head. "You wouldn't get it." he muttered. James continued to try and scale Carlos down by rubbing his back and planting small kisses onto Carlos's face. Every so often, he whispered sweet things into the Latino's ear.

Carlos was starting to feel something new towards the hazel-eyed brunette. Every touch made him feel happy inside. Whenever James said something sweet, butterflies fluttered in his tummy. It was a feeling he couldn't hide. The scared drifted off, and Carlos became more relaxed in James's arms.

"I love you, Jamie.." Carlos whispered, without knowing. Once he realized what he said, he blushed and refused to look at James.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then James held his buddy as close to him as possible and kissed his lips. A blush arose in the brunettes cheeks as he held him tightly. James pulled away from the kiss.

"J-j-j-James.. I-I-i-I.. Didn't an-an-an-" James cut him off by putting his finger the Latino's lips.

"Shhh... Don't worry, I love you to." he whispered, placing a kiss onto Carlos's lips.

The small six year old took James's hand. He didnt know what to say. "Yay." he said.

"Whoo!"

"Hoo?"

James smiled and squeezed his little buddy- no- boyfriend's hand. He was probably the happiest boy alive right now. He was only six and he already got the boy of his dreams. James smiled down at Carlos.

"Go back to bed, he muttered. "We have school tomorrow."

Carlos nodded. "Ok Jamie." he put his head into James's chest. "Night-night." Carlos sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you to." and with that, Carlos drifted off to sleep.

Being in his new boyfriends arms, Carlos slept peacefully, without anymore bad dreams, wearing a smile.

* * *

A/N. I hope y'all liked it. :3 it was really cute in my opinion and all. So yeah. Please reviews, and yes, I will post the next chapter For my story soon. So reviews, follows, favourites.. Just make me happy. :3

Peace, love, Hope you liked. x3


End file.
